How could it all go so horribly wrong?
by Miss Loki Herondale
Summary: When a mysterious girl beats Arthur in a tournament. Merlin like usual likes to make fun of Arthur about this, but Uther has another idea.


**Chapter one**

"How could it all go so horribly wrong?" said Merlin helping Arthur with his armour

"Well Merlin, you tell me" said Arthur,

"You got beaten by a girl, come on it is funny" Merlin said with a big grin on his face.

"Shut up Merlin"

Then there was a knock on the door,

"Who could that be?" said Merlin

"I don't know have a look" Arthur said sarcastically,

Merlin went to answer the door not looking so happy and moaning about what Arthur had said.

"Morgana what are you doing here?"

"I know your little secret, don't panic I wouldn't tell anyone"

"How did you find out?"

Merlin went back to helping Arthur with his armour.

Morgana was just about to speak when there was another knock at the door. Arthur was getting fed up with unexpected guests,

"Merlin answer the door!" shouted Arthur

"Yes sire"

It was only Gaius the court physician,

"Sorry to interrupt sire, but your father asked me to clean your wounds"

Morgana finally got a chance to talk, but not about what she wanted to talk about,

"I'll come back later" said Morgana with a smug grin on her face.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle, King Uther was planning his revenge on King Odin.

* * *

 **Chapter two**

Later that night the girl that had beaten Arthur in the tournament arrived back in Camelot, the Princess Thea of Ealdor but this time her maidservant Rose was with her. But of course in the morning the look on Arthur's face will change when he sees his childhood friend. King Uther knew that Princess Thea was going to be staying in the Kingdom for a few days in hope the Thea and Arthur would fall in love.

Next Morning, Arthur was woken by Merlin who came barging into his room,

"Merlin you idiot!"

"we had this conversation about knocking" Arthur said yawning.

"Sorry sire but….!"

"but what Merlin?"

"You know that girl bet you in the tournament, well your father said that she can stay in Camelot, her name is Thea" said Merlin with a smug grin on his face.

"WHAT! She can't stay here, how could my father? She's so rude, arrogant and always sarcastic."

"It sounds like you know her" said Merlin with a confused look on his face.

"That's because I do, Merlin"

Elsewhere in the castle Princess Thea was talking to Uther.

"It feels a shame not to have met Arthur again properly" Thea said it like she was sad.

Uther said "well that's Arthur for you, i'm sure you will meet him soon."

"My Lord is it alright if i leave you, i need to go and talk to Rose my maidservant about the dance tonight."

"Yes you go and i'll see you tonight."

Back in Arthur's room, Merlin was still talking about Princess Thea.

Finally admitted something to Merlin.

"Merlin she's not really so rude, arrogant or sarcastic I just said that because I used to like her … well like the last time she came."

Merlin was about to say something, but just then a guard walked in and said "Sire, your father would like a word with you in the throne room."

So Merlin said "I'll just go and help Gaius." And started to walk towards the door.

"Not so fast Merlin! You can tidy this room."

"yes sire" moaned Merlin.

And after that Arthur walked out of the door and the corridor and down the stairs to the throne room.

The Guards opened the doors and Uther was sat in his throne.

"Arthur" he finally said.

"Father you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes I did; it's about Thea, I would like you to ask her to the dance tonight."

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Later back in Arthur's room.

Arthur was telling Merlin about what his father had said.

"Well this is your chance."

"Chance for what Merlin?"

"Chance to find out if she feels the same way as you do"

"That's not a bad idea, but first I have to ask her"

Then Arthur walked out of the room and down the corridor.

"Oh Rose, Uther's holding a dance tonight, he's decided to hold one in celebration of me coming back to Camelot after all this time" Thea said "so I thought it would give me the perfect chance to get a new dress" she smirked.

"Oh, sounds fun" Rose smiled " I take it you're going with Arthur then" Rose added.

"Well no, Uther wants me to but if Arthur really wants me to go with him, he can ask me himself."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Called Thea

"Arthur" he shouted

"Oh" Thea grinned "Come in"

"Can I ask you something?" Arthur questioned "In private"

Thea nodded at Rose who started to walk to the door.

Thea said "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Ohh yeah about this question..." Arthur started " Would you like to accompany me to the dance tonigh?"

"Sure" Thea smiled

"Good" Arthur grinned "I'll see you there then"

"Bye Arthur" Thea beamed

Once Arthur had left the room Thea squealed, ecstatic that Arthur had the courage to ask her; then Rose walked into the room; so Thea told Rose about what Arthur had asked her.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

After Arthur had left the room he went back to tell his father that he was going to the dance with Thea after all; Uther was glad that Arthur was going to the dance.

"Well the reason I asked you to take Thea to the dance is so that the two of you would learn to love each other" Uther explained.

"What you expect me to fall in love with... her!"

After being persuaded Arthur agreed.

Later at the dance, Thea walked in and Rose just slipped in behind her and stood to the side, she didn't like being the center of attention.

Thea saw Arthur starring and grinned, Rose glanced over at Merlin who started as Thea walked past, never taking his eyes off her.

Rose bravely walked up behind him, she wanted to talk to him understandably.

"She looks great doesn't she?" She smiled

"Yeah" Merlin sighed dreamily, never taking his eyes off Thea not even realising who was talking to him.

"Some people are just born to be queen" she grinned, standing beside Merlin.

"No" he gasped, spinning around to face her.

"I hope so" Rose smiled "I don't want to be her or anything, who'd want to marry Arthur?" She scoffed.

"Oh hello your Rose; princess Thea's maid."

"Erm... Yeah I am and you're Merlin."

"Yeah that's me; but people usually called me idiot"

"Well I've just met you and I don't think you're... Well an idiot."

"Well that's really kind of you." Merlin said as they watched Arthur twirling Thea around his arm.


End file.
